Golden Sands
by Arella1
Summary: Brown eyes narrowed on him. "With your abilities, I'm sure you've learned more about me than I'm comfortable with." "Oh, undoubtedly," he laughed. "But, I can't help what your magic reveals to me. It's so vibrant; I could listen to it for years and still not know all your secrets."
1. Unusual Happenings

_Somewhere beyond the sea  
Somewhere waiting for me  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailin'_

'Beyond the Sea' written by Jack Lawrence, Albert Lasry, and Charles Trenet/performed by Bobby Darin

* * *

Hermione panted heavily as she gingerly lowered herself to the ground. Rubbing her chest, she bit back a cry of pain as the still-healing wound thrummed angrily with her breathing. The exertion wasn't good for it, but the girl simply had to get out of the cottage. Her parents hadn't been told what had really happened at the Department of Mysteries, under the impression that she'd been injured during a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson gone awry. It had been strongly encouraged that she not disabuse them of that notion.

So, her parents had taken her on holiday by renting out a lovely cottage n the western part of Wales, about three miles from the shore. Today would mark a week since they'd gotten here and she'd made a break for the outside when the two adults had gone into town. Now, she found herself beside a rather large, deep lake, surrounded by lush forest that looked straight out of a tourist brochure. It was lovely and peaceful and everything she wanted at the moment.

Closing her eyes, Hermione tried to calm her breathing and push away the burning sensation spreading from the place Dolohov had cursed her. Madam Pomfrey had been unable to narrow down what the curse had actually been, so the girl was given a potion regime that seemed to be working extremely slowly-if at all.

The sound of water being displaced made her head snap up. Eyes wide, she was startled to find a large seal peeking its head out of the water, watching her. Heart beginning to pound painfully in her chest, she gritted her teeth and subtly grasped her wand. What on Earth was a _seal_ doing in the lake? Moreover, why was it simply watching her?

"Alright," she nodded to the beast, "yes, hello. I'm going to get up and leave you to do whatever you were doing and you're not going to hurt me."

It cocked its head to the side curiously and drifted closer to the bank. Sweat broke out on Hermione's brow as she scrambled to her feet and held her chest at the resulting agony.

"N-no, you just stay right there."

She backed into a tree and nearly doubled over as fire exploded from her wound. Eyes slamming closed, she let out a whimper and then felt her knees buckle. As she fell, hands caught her shoulders and gently lowered her to the ground. Wheezing, she forced her eyes open to see a man leaning over her, concern in his deep blue eyes.

"You've been cursed badly," he told her, an unfamiliar lilting inflection in his words.

Gripping her wand, she struggled to get away from him. "Who are you?" she fairly snarled, the acid searing her chest lending her a ferocity she didn't normally wield.

The man held up his hands peacefully and made no move to stop her. "My name is Sidean. Your pain drew me here."

Where had she heard that name? Blinking away the spots in her vision, Hermione studied the man. He wore fitted trousers of some sort of leather with an animal skin around his waist. His hair was so black it was almost blue and reached to his rakishly stubble lined jaw, though he'd tied the top back. When his ears twitched, she noticed that they ended in a delicate point. All in all, he was possibly the singularly most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Connections snapping together, she glanced to the water, seeing no sign of the seal.

"Oh," she breathed, shakily stopping her rather pathetic retreat. "Lord Sidean of the Selkie Counsel," she named him.

Surprise flickered in his eyes before a beaming grin stretched his face. "Rare is the human who knows of my people, never mind me. You give me honor, lady."

Smiling weakly, she tried to push away the pulsing bite of the curse. "Hermione. My name is Hermione Granger. I didn't mean to disturb anyone," she said apologetically.

A serious mien settled over him as he waved that off. "Please, allow me to heal you."

If pretty much anyone else had found her like this, she would have balked at such a notion. However, her mind rapidly flipped through everything she knew of Selkies.

They were a race solely of men who revered women-all women. When they found their mate, no matter her race, she would bear them a Selkie heir. They had extraordinary power as guardians of all water and existed as seals when they were in water. Though they kept to themselves, they were highly respected-so much so that any person who'd simply met one was deemed blessed with good fortune.

But, most importantly for her at the moment: their magic was sympathetically prophetic and very skilled in the healing arts.

Slowly, Hermione put away her wand. "I would be grateful."

Moving to her side, he carefully pulled her torso across his thighs, supporting her shoulders with one arm and pressing his other hand to her heart.

"Here?"

"Yes. He was silenced when he cursed me, so we don't know what he used."

Humming noncommittally, he focused on the taint of pain radiating from the young witch. It was great to have drawn him the way it had and he was frankly in awe of her ability to remain conscious. Letting his magic sink into her, he hissed when he reached the source of the curse. This was Dark magic-very Dark-but was no match for his healing ability. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath as the last of the spell faded. Satisfied that she was well, he withdrew his magic and met her eyes.

"Who would do this?" he asked, brows furrowed in anger. He'd recognized something in her own magic and it only fueled his fury over the injury dealt her.

Shifting off his lap, she touched her chest and looked away. "Death Eaters," she answered.

Sidean tensed at that. "They follow the abomination," he recognized. "They are known to us, though we do not make habit of interfering in the affairs of wizards."

Arching a brow, she felt the corner of her lip quirk. "Just the affairs of witches?"

Laughing boisterously, he didn't deny it and Hermione was struck with how pleasant he was. It was so nice to have a conversation with someone that didn't seem to be silently urging her to finish whatever she was saying. Then again, it wouldn't occur to a Selkie to dismiss any woman like that, save for grave offenders.

"You are most knowledgeable, Hermione Granger," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling with mirth. "I am surprised, as my people keep very much to our own company."

Shrugging, she brushed debris from her hair. "I'm a first generation witch. When I learned of the world of magic, I tried to study everything I could. It was fascinating to find so many races from my fairytales actually exist." She shot him an amused look. "Besides, a race of gorgeous men who keep chivalry alive? Very cool. My two best friends are male," she told him as he chuckled at her interest in his people's stories, "and trust me when I say that they're doing their utmost to _kill_ chivalry stone dead."

Grinning, he watched her curiously, seeming to see something she couldn't; which was probably true, actually.

"You are very used to being alone and very used to handling yourself," he noted before pausing. "Yet, you didn't attack me when I was in the water."

Brown eyes narrowed on him. "With your abilities, I'm sure you've learned more about me than I'm comfortable with."

"Oh, undoubtedly," he laughed. "But, I can't help what your magic reveals to me. It's so vibrant; I could listen to it for years and still not know all your secrets. It is highly unusual, especially in one not yet seen twenty annuals."

"Age is just a number and doesn't account for experience," she countered softly. "I have a feeling I'm going to get more than my share, soon."

Slipping his legs into the water, Sidean sifted through the wealth of knowledge he'd gleaned from her. Carefully, he chose his words, not wanting to reveal more than what was prudent. No one should know too much about his or her own future.

"Yes, there is a war upon you. This peace you share in this place is the last you will know for much too long, Hermione Granger."

At her sigh, he clasped her hand and pulled her to sit beside him on the bank. Removing her sandals, she rolled up her trousers and plunged her legs into the lake.

"Do I make a difference?" she asked, so quietly he could taste the weight of the words.

Eyes widening incredulously, he tilted his head to stare at her. "Of course."

He said it like it was an unshakable truth-a foregone conclusion. Hermione smiled, content in that assurance. Selkies _knew_ things. She'd be foolish to disregard his words.

"Thank you."

His gaze gentled as he understood all she meant to convey with those two words. Raising his hands to cup her cheeks, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Her magic pulsed with his and when he straightened, she was left with an awareness that something significant had just passed between them.

"May that keep you safe, little witch."

Blue eyes swirled in an enthralling storm, boring into her in a way no one else ever had and Hermione found herself blushing deeply. It _meant_ something to look at someone like this and she suddenly wondered if she would ever see him again.

A small smile pulled his lips as he brushed her hair away from her face. "When your war is over, come back to this lake."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask why, but there was a heady, secretive thing filling the air between them and it sealed her mouth. Questions swam in her eyes, but she agreed, prompting him to stroke her cheek and release her.

"The day draws to a close, my lady," he told her reluctantly as he stood and offered her his hand to assist her out of the lake.

Accepting the aid, Hermione got to her feet, unsurprised to find herself already dry. Nodding her thanks, she donned her sandals, and then faced him.

"The cottage isn't far."

His eyes flicked briefly to the side, in the direction she would take, before he inclined his head. "Aye, you should be safe enough in these woods."

Biting her lip, she shifted, reluctant to end this rare encounter but having no reason to tarry. Sidean's face filled with affection as he took her hand, cupping the back of it so that her palm was up.

"It would please me to give you this, my lady," he said, some unfamiliar feeling in his voice.

Dropping her eyes, the witch gasped. A large, perfect pearl rested in her palm, so white it was nearly translucent. It was a Selkie Shine, a jewel rare to the point they were thought to be a myth.

Her magic swelled and centered on the orb, twining with its magic until they were one. It boosted her power and focused it, making her shudder with the sheer intensity of it.

What drew her attention the most, however, was how _aware_ of the Selkie lord she now was. She could feel _his_ magic lapping against hers like gentle waters. It was vast and serene and exceedingly magnificent. Tears sprung to her eyes. She shouldn't accept this. She didn't even know him, but her heart clenched in panic at the thought of relinquishing something so precious it felt like a part of herself.

Instead, she met his sea blue eyes as two tears spilled down her face. Closing her fingers around the gift, she brought it to her heart.

"Sidean," she started, racking her mind to remember if there was anything she could give him in return that could even come close to the gift he'd given her.

Hitting upon an idea, she plucked three hairs from her head. Sidean's face went slack in shock when she brought the strands to her mouth and blew on them. A bit of her magic-her _self_-rushed out and infused the strands, making them glow with her power.

She'd never done anything like that-given something so personal to another, but her sense of fairness demanded it. Shyly, she offered the hairs to him and was gratified when he reverently accepted the intimate gift.

Curling them around his wrist, he watched as they braided themselves and the ends joined leaving a deceptively delicate bracelet. Something she could have sworn was glee skittered across his face, but was gone before she could be positive.

"My lady, you are a remarkable witch," he said with a smile, "and continually do me honor."

Giggling, she wiped her cheeks and blushed. "I'd better go before you ruin me for other men," she joked.

A gleam sparked in his eyes that was predatory and smug all at once. Smirking, he sketched a bow.

"Godspeed, Hermione Granger."

"Fare thee well, Lord Sidean," she replied formally, forcing herself to begin the journey back.

Just before she disappeared into the trees, she glanced over her shoulder. A large, sleek seal watched her steadily. With a bark of encouragement, he dove back into his water home.

One day-one day she'd be back. Smiling to herself, Hermione clasped the Selkie Shine tightly and left that separate peace.

* * *

**AN:** So, this idea wouldn't stop bugging me. Sidean actually showed up in a story I scrapped, but he demanded to live. I have a bit more of the story, if anyone would be interested in a bit of the changes this wreaks in Hermione and her eventually reunion by the lake. If not, I like where this stops. Let me know what you think! Love you all!


	2. The Effect and Her Return

Harry studied his female best friend as she chatted quietly with Neville at supper. There was something different about her this year, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was.

"Oh, and of course the great Hermione Granger is _never_ wrong," he heard Ginny practically sneer at something Hermione had said.

The older girl met the younger's eyes levelly and held them without flinching. The moment stretched uncomfortably as the chatter around them tapered off until everyone was watching the two girls.

Hermione arched a brow-something patronizing in the move.

"We were discussing the theoretical application of dittany verses littenil root in burn paste, Ginny. There have been very few experiments into the subject, so obviously there is the possibility that my hypothesis is incorrect. By your exclamation, I assume you are of the mind that the quicker healing time would dilute the overall effects?"

Her voice was polite, almost inviting, but her eyes were sharp and cool as she pinned the other witch. Ginny's face reddened, knowing she couldn't hope to play at the same intellectual level as Hermione in a head on debate.

Harry wondered if she'd just pounced on an opportunity to provoke Hermione-if she'd been listening to the conversation at all. Last year her goading would have flustered the older girl and fixed the limelight firmly on the red head. Now, Hermione merely hummed to herself at Ginny's silence and dismissed her resume the conversation with a gaping Neville.

It hit Harry then what the difference was in his friend. Hermione was carrying herself with a commanding self confidence. She was comfortable in her own skin in a way she'd never been and Harry found himself curious about the change. Her little rebuttal had just highlighted how immature Ginny could be without attacking the girl or responding overtly to the taunt. It was sort of fascinating, especially when Ginny fumed and stormed out of the Great Hall a moment later. She'd put Ginny in her place as if she couldn't be bothered to take notice of her pettiness.

Then, when Harry shared the reason behind his improved Potions skills later, he was startled at her glee.

"This is brilliant!" she gushed as she poured over the notes. "Would you mind if I make a copy of all these revisions? I wonder why no one's put these into practice? It's obvious to me that they are superior to the drudgery in _our_ textbook. Whoever the Half-Blood Prince is, he's a genius at Potions."

Harry was just recovering from his shock at her easy acceptance of the book when she frowned. Mentally sighing, he braced himself for a lecture about why they _shouldn't_ use the book in class despite its better instructions.

"But, these spells, Harry…we don't know what they do. We shouldn't use them until we suss out their effects-perhaps trying them on inanimate objects."

Both her best friends were openly staring at her. At their continued lack of response, she furrowed her brows and sat up straighter to look at them.

"What's wrong?"

Sliding his eyes to meet Ron's, Harry wondered how to answer that. Ron swallowed and shrugged, indicating he had no clue either. Then, the portrait opened to admit Lavender and Parvati, giving the ginger a golden opportunity.

"Well, let me know when you want to test them out," he mumbled before moving to catch the blonde before she ascended the stairs.

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, bringing Harry's mind back to her.

"I hope she knows the appropriate spells because Merlin knows _he_ won't," she quipped with a smirk.

Off guard, Harry choked and felt his face heat in understanding. "Hermione! What has gotten in to you?" He shifted to face her. "I thought _you_ fancied Ron," he finished quietly.

Her expression softened into a smile and one of her hands unconsciously drifted up to touch something that rested under her robes.

"Maybe I thought I did, but those feelings have faded. Ron will always be special to me, Harry, but we want different things out of life."

Relieved, he returned her expression and nodded. "Good, I guess. You've been different this year. I noticed even at…even this summer."

The boy met her eyes, trying to find the answer there, but not knowing this new Hermione as well as he used to. "Are you alright?"

A wistful look crossed her face as she bit her lip. "Yes, I'm better than I've been in a long time. Even after what happened at the Ministry-I feel secure in my choices. A war is bearing down on us, Harry and we are going to suffer far more than we did in that fight."

Her eyes blazed with a light of her magic and it was fiercely provocative. He found himself hanging onto her words, listening with everything in him. This was _important_.

"We are going to starve and bleed and take losses that will come close to destroying us. But, Harry- _we will win!_" she hissed with such surety-such absolute knowledge, that the boy found himself believing her.

He believed her and a tiny bit of his depression over Sirius faded. Years later, he would look back on this moment and pinpoint it as the moment he accepted his destiny. That moment was when Harry Potter hardened and swore he would avenge all those Voldemort had taken from him.

That was the instant Tom Riddle lost.

* * *

Harry stood with Ron behind Hermione and stared at the picturesque cottage before them. The witch had convinced her parents to sell their practice and move to this place before the start of the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. It had been three grueling years since then, with little to no contact for the family; two years of all out war and one of rebuilding the government while running down the remaining death eaters.

Ginny came to a stop on the wizard's other side and eyed the place. Though the girl still harbored a fair bit of resentment and jealousy for Hermione, she'd invited herself along. Harry didn't know if she was attempting to revive their friendship, or she just wanted to stick her nose into things. Whichever, Hermione had simply shrugged and told her to suit herself.

"Aren't we going in?" she asked.

Shaking herself, Hermione nodded and strode back into her parents' lives. The reunion was filled with flowing tears and joy-filled relief. When the Grangers were told what had happened, they immediately pulled Harry and Ron into hugs and began spoiling them as well. Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry got to experience a normal family. He appreciated the Weasleys, but they had such a large family that they were oftentimes overwhelming.

The Grangers absolutely doted on the teens and Harry found himself loving the easy going couple. After the last Hellish years and the abysmal conditions they'd lived in, the affection and being taken care of was nearly too much for him.

"You never told me why you sent your parents _here_," Harry prodded one night when the friends were outside watching the stars appear and Ginny was inside penning a letter to Molly.

Hermione smiled while her eyes went deep and far away as they'd done often since sixth year. He wondered every time where she went and what she thought of in those moments.

"I knew they'd be safe here," she stated, looking at her two best friends again.

Ron frowned in confusion. "I agree that it's the back side of nowhere, but there's nothing much protecting your parents besides the location. There aren't even any wards. That's not like you."

Laughing, she shrugged and glanced at the nearby forest. "Just because you don't see the protective measures in place doesn't mean they're not there. Any death eaters foolish enough to venture here would encounter something far more powerful than anything I could conjure."

The shadows on her face made her appear otherworldly as she spoke. Her smirk was secretive and mysterious with her nod to the woods.

"That forest is very old and filled with ancient magic. My parents were as safe as they possibly could be."

Studying her, Harry mulled that over. Hermione had spent part of her summer after fifth year recuperating here. From what he'd overheard and pieced together, Madam Pomfrey had been astonished at the other witch's swift recovery. He'd never asked his friend about it, but it was obvious now that something had happened to her in this place. It had left a remarkable imprint on her and he wondered how much worse the war would have gone had she not been so changed.

Her regal serenity had coerced Malfoy to accept Dumbledore's aid in hiding himself and his mother, thus filling in the Order on Voldemort's plans to take over the school and Ministry. The Order had been able to mount an offense swiftly after the last horcrux had been destroyed. Hermione had found an ancient ritual in a dark Black library book that laid out a way to remove the horcrux in Harry's scar. So, the Order's massive attack was immensely successful and Voldemort was defeated.

His friend was still passionate, though, and could blaze brighter than the sun with righteous fury when provoked beyond her patience. She'd gotten the drop on Bellatrix and took out the psychotic woman in two powerful moves. Harry'd been surprised when she'd given the dark witch's wand to Neville soon after, instead of snapping it. It was only right, he supposed, as he'd watched Neville spit in Bellatrix's face before she was pushed through the Veil.

Lucius Malfoy had received the same punishment. The trio had attended the execution, just as they had every other death eater's. The boys had made sure their wands were in their hands when Draco had led his grief-stricken mother to stand before Hermione. Visibly pulling himself together, he bowed formally to her, his eyes skirting to something hidden under her robes, at her throat.

"The House of Malfoy stands in your debt, Lady," he offered, his grey eyes pained, but serious in his responsibility.

The war had not been kind to him and they had watched as his ideals and beliefs had been stripped away ruthlessly. Gone was the spoilt bully and Harry could only hope he would grow into a man better than his forefathers. Still, the acknowledgment of the debt and the reverent title in which he'd addressed Hermione shocked the boys.

Their friend inclined her head and smiled politely, careful to show no pity for the two blondes. They would not appreciate it.

"Fare thee well, Lord Malfoy," she returned, just as formally. "Serene waters to your House."

The last bit bewildered her friends, but Draco appeared to relax at the words. Narcissa gave a strained smile and allowed Draco to guide her from the room. The Slytherin glanced back once more before leaving, an enigmatic look quirking his lips.

Despite being badgered about it, Hermione refused to explain the odd exchange, only informing them that etiquette had demanded those words.

"Tomorrow, meet me in the living room wearing your best robes," she said, breaking Harry from his reminiscing.

Arching a brow, he silently questioned her.

Her eyes were warm and excited as she grinned. "It's a surprise. I've been…" she trailed off, then continued almost wistfully, "…I've been waiting for this a long time and I want to share it with my brothers."

Ron chuckled, stretching his legs out and crossing them at the ankles. "Reckon you could be any more obscure?" At her huff, he grinned and bumped her shoulder with his. "We'll be there."

Their conversation cut off when Ginny came outside and told them supper was ready.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Ron were gob smacked at the vision Hermione made in flowing blue and white dress robes. She was beautiful, looking far more feminine than they could remember ever seeing her. She seemed almost delicate with a thin, silver circlet resting on her tamed curls and dainty sandals on her feet. A large, noticeably magical, pearl hung from her neck by a white chord that passed through the jewel by no hole they could see.

"Merlin, Hermione," Ron breathed, causing her to giggle.

Stepping forward, she linked arms with her father and mother, who were in their best clothes as well.

"Let's go, then," she said with an impish grin.

As they exited the house, the boys rolled their eyes when Ginny caught up with them. Not wanting to make a scene, they simply frowned, but left her alone. She could face Hermione's wrath by herself. Harry's jaw clenched; Hermione was obviously sharing something important with them and if Ginny ruined it, he wouldn't hold back his temper. It'd been too long since they'd had something joyous to look forward to and he'd forgotten the innocent happiness in sharing a surprise with his friends.

They passed through the forest and shortly came to a large glen surrounding a massive lake. What drew Harry's attention, however, was the group of men standing at the edge. They seemed to be waiting for them because their chatter stopped as soon as Hermione appeared.

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what he was seeing. The five men were impossibly gorgeous and dressed in extremely fine robes of varying blues, greens, and whites. The tallest man's face softened into a smile that relayed a message Harry didn't understand. His dark hair curled just under his jaw and was crowned with a silver circlet, similar to the one Hermione wore. His blue and white robes matched Hermione's and rustled as he bowed. When his hair shifted forward, Harry was startled to see pointed ears on him.

"Well met, my lady," he greeted, his words tinged with an aristocratic accent Harry couldn't place.

Hermione curtsied to him elegantly. "Well met, my lord," she returned, before motioning to her parents. "May I present my father, Johnathan of the Granger family, and my mother, Helen."

The man inclined his head to Johnathan and bowed over Helen's hand.

"You honor me. I am Lord Sidean of the Selkie Counsel."

Harry heard Ginny gasp, and glancing to her, he caught sight of her hand flying to cover her mouth as her face paled. Confused, he and Ron exchanged looks, trying to remember anything about Selkies, but were coming up blank.

Sidean waved to the men behind him. "I present the Lords Finaial, Tranlyl, Wlellyn, and Myrrin, my peers on the Counsel and the brothers of my heart."

Each man gave a short bow as they were introduced, their faces friendly and expectant.

"Well met, Lady Hermione," Myrrin, the blonde man to Sidean's right greeted for the four.

Curtsying again, she introduced her friends and wrapped up the formal greetings. That done, Hermione kissed her parents and moved to stand in front of Sidean. Harry's brows furrowed as he felt magic rise in the area, concentrated on his friend and the Selkie lord.

"Three annuals past, you came to my lake, cursed and dying," he said quietly, the words shocking Harry.

Jerking his eyes to Hermione, he found her riveted on the man speaking so gently to her.

"Yes. I called and you answered my pain."

Blue eyes were impossibly tender as he touched the pearl hanging at her throat. "I healed you and offered you a promise."

Hermione smiled and raised her hand to the braided chain on his wrist. "I accepted and upheld it."

Something too intimate for words settled on their faces, making Harry wonder just what the heck was going on. Sidean took Hermione's hands, saying something in a language Harry didn't understand. Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she choked out a reply in the same language.

Magic rushed up in a crescendo as Sidean beamed and bent to kiss Hermione warmly. All three teenagers gaped as the couple glowed white a moment before returning to normal, breaking apart. Sidean chuckled and turned toward the other lords.

"Behold: the Lady Hermione," he proclaimed, raising her hand to the bend of his arm, "my wife."

Cheers went up as the Counsel offered congratulations and warm wishes. Helen pulled Sidean into a welcoming embrace, and then passed him to Johnathan. The father shook his hand and murmured a few things that had the Selkie smiling in understanding as he nodded.

Practically alight with happiness, Hermione turned back to her shell shocked friends. Laughing gaily, she stood in front of them, her magic still filling the glen.

"Wh-what just happened?" Ron stuttered.

"My wedding, Ron," she answered, grinning. "I told you I'd explain," she said to Harry. "Three years ago, Sidean healed me from the curse Dolohov sent me. He gave me this," she motioned to the magnificent jewel around her neck. "Later, a unicorn gave me one of her hairs as a chain for it."  
Ginny was openly flabbergasted. "_Why_ would a _Selkie Lord_ want _you_?" she nearly screeched.

Hermione's face hardened and Sidean was by her side in a flash. His eyes were cold and nearly hostile as he caught Hermione's hand and once more threaded it through his arm. Harry and Ron had both stepped away from the ginger witch out of offense and sheer self preservation. She would find no support there.

"Hermione honors me by her acceptance of my hand," he said with stiff courtesy. "As I am aware you were not invited to this wondrous event, perhaps it would behoove you to retire to the cottage."

Shaken, Ginny had no choice but to scurry back the way they came. When she was gone, some of Hermione's cheer returned. Sidean smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek as they looked to her brothers in all but blood.

Harry shifted nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Hermione, have mercy. We still don't know what's going on."

Giggling, the witch traded looks with her husband. "I'll let you study Selkies on your own. All you need to know right now is that they recognize their mate as soon as their magic brushes her. Sidean of course, knew who I was to him when he healed me and offered his pearl as a binding token. I accepted without fully knowing why and gave him a personal token in return."

Facts clicking together, the boys began to realize the rest of the story.

"So, you studied up on their culture and discovered you were engaged," Ron finished.

With a rueful smile, she nodded. "And our magic is extremely compatible, which took some getting used to."

Sidean smirked. "Indeed, and yours is highly possessive, my dear. It very nearly put Finaial's sister-in-law through a wall when she made a few aggressive overtures."

Finaial blushed and chuckled as he and the others joined them.

"Jade was in tears for months after that. You know it's her fondest wish to marry a one of us, after how pleased her parents were with our wedding," he grumbled.

As the conversation whirled around them, Harry drew Hermione to the side.

"Is this what you truly want, Hermione?" He asked her somberly.

"Yes," she answered surely, her eyes bright. "He feels like my other half, Harry, and he waited for me to be done with the war. I know it's odd, but this is right for me. I'll never find anyone who makes me feel so much, or will take such good care of me. Despite our separation, our magic was in constant communication. I knew he'd keep my parents safe and I knew he'd be waiting for me today."

"You know, Ron and I had several intimidating speeches prepared for any wizard who thought he was good enough for you," he half-pouted. "You took all the fun out by doing things this way."

Beaming, she hugged him and returned to the others.

* * *

Hermione grinned up at her husband as he placed an affectionate kiss on her temple.

"I'll see you soon," she told her parents and two friends.

Her mother had tears in her eyes as her father wrapped a supporting arm around her. "You take care of her, Sidean," she told her son-in-law.

The Selkie inclined his head respectfully as he lightly touched Hermione's back. "You have my word," he swore before turning to his wife. "Are you ready?"

Heart fully to bursting, she couldn't speak for the emotion clogging her throat. Instead, she simply nodded, happier than she could ever remember being. Eyes bright with his own feelings, he whispered something and a white light flashed.

Harry watched in awe as Hermione disappeared, leaving behind only her pearl resting in Sidean's hand. The Selkie smiled and tucked the jewel away securely.

"Our wives would not be able to get to our homes in the water alone. That is why we present them with the Selkie Shine. It allows them to be brought underwater safely."

"So, Hermione's in the pearl?" Ron asked, shocked that she would allow herself to be so dependent on another.

Sidean chuckled. "Yes. She can leave at any time, so don't fret, brother of my wife. I would never be so foolish as to trap Hermione."

Relaxing, the boys nodded and watched in surprise as the Selkies gestured quickly with their hands. In a blink, five large seals were beside the lake. They all barked, and then dove into the water, disappearing swiftly.

Harry hesitantly moved to Helen's other side and took her free arm. She shot him a grateful look.

"She was so beautiful," she sniffed tearfully. "After seeing them together, I knew I could let her go."

The wizards looked at her curiously.

"Did you meet Sidean before?"

Johnathan smiled. "A handful of times. Neither of them told us how important he was, though. I guess my princess got her prince, after all," he said wryly.

Ron shoved his hands into his pockets. "This is actually quite a bit bigger than that. Hermione is…well, _beyond_ famous and influential in the wizarding world now. Her marriage to the Head of the Selkie Counsel puts her in the position of probably the most powerful witch in our world. Selkie are extraordinarily powerful beings magically and revered by wizards."

Realizing where he was going, Harry cracked up. "She's in the perfect position to shape our world the way she see fit."

Helen covered her mouth with her hand to hold back her mirth. "Oh, my daughter never does things by halves, does she?"

Harry shook his head as the group began the journey back. "No, but Hermione's the most compassionate person I've ever met. I have a good notion that if anyone is able to change things for the better, it's her. I'm almost looking forward to it."

"Are you kidding, mate? She's going to work us to the bone-you know she will," Ron pointed out incredulously.

Shrugging, Harry conceded the point. "Yeah, but I'm tired of the corruption and the lies. I reckon it's time for a government the people can trust. Who else will do it if not us? I want to be known for more than the death of a madman."

Johnathan's mouth quirked up in a half smile. He'd just witnessed the rise of the wizarding world's new leaders. He wouldn't know until far later that he and Helen, two muggles, were present at the beginning of a Wizarding Golden Age.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione lay contentedly in the arms of her Selkie husband, basking in the feel of his magic swirling with hers.

"Did you know before you healed me?" she murmured drowsily.

His eyes crinkled in amusement as he traced her side absently. "Your faith in my abilities is heartening, but no. I knew you were important and injured, but not that you were mine. Really, it wasn't until I touched you that I gained a suspicion. You were so young and so beautifully determined-despite your injury-that I would have been fascinated even had you not been for me."

She smiled and peered up at him through heavy lashes. "I'm still young, compared to you," she teased him. "But you were so kind to me and friendly, that it was very hard for me to leave. I wanted to ask you tons of questions, but I was afraid _you'd_ find an excuse to leave if I did."

Blue eyes were fond as they met brown. "I realized. Your magic was so curious. It accepted mine easily and showed me anything I asked of it. That was comforting when I had to let you go and during the long annuals without you. I felt you take comfort in me often and was pleased I could provide that small measure to you."

A blush stained her cheeks as she ducked her head. "You're not supposed to be this perfect," she groused.

His body shook with his laughter, jostling her. "I have no doubt you'll soon be rid of that notion, my dear. We'll have our share of discord, especially as ambitious as your plans are becoming."

At her hesitant, bashful look, he smirked. "Hermione, my people can tame the sea. We are very familiar with tempestuous power and the strength one requires to wield it."

Perking up, she sat and arched a brow. "For all your affability and chivalry, you Selkies are remarkably cunning. It's probably for the best you've left the wizarding world alone until now. They simply couldn't handle you."

Unrepentant, he slid his hands up her bare thighs to her hips. "Aye, and we've had no reason to bother with wizards. Now that my wife sees fit to better that cesspit, we will of course make certain she succeeds."

Giggling, Hermione allowed him to pull her down and into a passionate kiss. Their plans could wait until after their honeymoon. Sidean did something with his tongue that had her moaning and near begging.

Their very _long_ honeymoon.

* * *

**AN: **Unbeta'd, but I hope it suffices. I can't believe how well received this has been! Thank you all so very much!


End file.
